Del odio al llanto, y del llanto al amor
by rox siniestra
Summary: Engaños, peleas, tristezas, y un accidente que une el destino de dos personas, pero también se revela el paso oculto entre el odio y el amor... NOTA: "este fanfic participa en el reto: *¡Un fanfic, dos animes!* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"


**Yo: nya nya nya \o/ regreso ara cumplir un nuevo reto**

**Tsubasa: lo que nos faltaba**

**Yo: ¬u¬ nada de eso señorito, usted póngase a leer y comprenderá todo**

**Reiji: ¿Quién va?**

**Yo: lo primero Dark, o segundo Kyoya**

**Dark: bakugan no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

**Kyoya: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

Dos chicos se encontraban en una fuerte pelea callejera, con varias personas a su alrededor, esperando a ver quien de estos dos jóvenes, ganaba esa disputa. Uno de ambos jóvenes era de cabello negros, de un largo hasta un tercio de la espalda, ojos ámbares, piel morena, y una actitud seria, pero a la vez de enojo, usaba pantalones negros, remera de manga larga, de un color verde muy oscuro, y zapatillas negras; en cambio el otro chico era de cabellos plateados, de un largo hasta la espalda baja, ojos ámbares, piel morena, su actitud era muy calmada, ya que solo se limitaba a esquivar los golpes del otro chico, usaba unos pantalones blancos, una remera de manga corta de color morado, y zapatillas blancas.

-¡Te creí mi amigo! ¡Creí que podía confiar en ti! ¡Pero eres una basura, lo único que hiciste fue romperle el corazón a mi prima y quitarme a mi novia!- gritaba el chico de cabellos negros, mientras seguía proporcionándole golpes al chico de cabellos plateados.

-Shun, basta, ya te dije que no fue culpa mía, tome mucho y no sabia lo que hacia, pero hay algo que debes saber- dijo el chico de cabellos plateados, a la vez que esquivaba los golpes de Shun, quien por cada golpe que intentaba dar, varias lagrimas recorrían un trayecto desde sus ojos, pasando por sus mejillas, y cayendo en el suelo.

-¡No mientas Otori! ¡Me traicionaste como me traiciono Alice! ¡Pero no cometeré ese error otra vez! ¡Te hare pagar por lo que me has hecho! ¡TRAIDOR!- gritaba Shun, cuando finalmente le logra dar un golpe en el estomago, logrando que este cayera de rodilla.

Una lluvia leve comenzó a caer de un cielo gris, y los chicos que observaban aquella pelea no dejaban de gritar "Mátalo de una vez", "Se lo merece", "Rómpele la cara Shun", y muchos mas comentarios.

-Shun… vamos golpéame de una buena vez, así tú estarás mejor, y acabaras con mi sufrimiento por aquel error- dijo Tsubasa, mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos e inundaban sus mejillas.

-¡Debería matarte! Pero alguien no me lo perdonaría jamás…- dijo Shun, con tristeza en su voz, y melancolía en su mirada.

-Shun, yo jamás quise que esto pasara- dijo Tsubasa, mientras con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, se ponía de pie, y se acercaba al chico de cabellos negros como la noche.

-¡Aléjate!- grito Shun, y Tsubasa por miedo a esa mirada llena de odio y lagrimas, le obedece- Aun no te voy a perdonar por lo que hiciste, pero sabe que tú y ella han salido de mi vida, para siempre- fueron las ultimas palabras de Shun, antes de irse lo más rápido que podía.

Shun se encontraba corriendo, y no se fijaba por donde iba, hasta que corriendo por una de las calles, no notó que un camión se aproximaba, y él estaba en medio del camino.

Por suerte una chica de cabello azul, estaba pasando por ahí, y vio que Shun estaba a la mitad del camino, y no lo pensó, se lanzo a él, logrando quitarlo del camino del camión.

-Pero ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? ¿Acaso querías que ese camión de arrollara?- le pregunta la chica de cabellos azules, mientras se ponía de pie y le ofrecía la mano a Shun, para que se levantara.

Él acepta la ayuda, y se pone de pie, mientras miraba fijamente a aquella joven.

-No seria tan mala idea- le responde Shun, y desvía su mirada de la chica que lo salvo al suelo.

-¿Por? ¿Tan mal te ha tratado la vida?- le pregunta la chica, mientras lo miraba con ternura y compasión, para que él le contara su historia.

-Solo puedo decirte que MI novia, me engaño con el novio de mi prima, que resultaba ser como mi hermano, por cierto, soy Shun- dijo Shun, aun con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Es un placer Shun, yo soy Fabia- se presento la chica de cabellos azules, mientras con su mano derecha hace que Shun levante el rostro, y con el su mirada.

El rostro de Shun estaba lleno de lágrimas, pero una mano, con piel como seda, se las quita y le acaricia la mejilla.

-No hagas eso, me recuerdas… a ella- dijo Shun, tras esas ultimas dos palabras, una lagrima salió de su rostro, no lo pudo soportar, y se fue corriendo lejos de ahí.

Fabia no quería que le pasara nada como lo de antes, así que lo siguió hasta que llegaron a la entrada de un dojo muy grande y hermoso.

-Sorprendente…- murmuro Fabia, y mira como Shun se sentaba en la entrada, mientras con sus manos se tapaba el rostro, pero por un sonido que se escuchaba en el viento, se definía que era el sonido del llanto.

-…- Shun noto que alguien había hablado, y cuando alza la vista, con los ojos cristalinos, mira a la chica de cabellos azules en la entrada del Doji- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta, al ponerse de pie y mirarla.

-Shun… no estés triste, por favor…- dijo Fabia, y se acerca al chico de cabellos negros y ojos ámbares.

-Para ti debe ser fácil, tú no pasaste lo que yo pase- dijo Shun, al momento de desviar su mirada.

-Si lo pase- dijo Fabia, y se sienta en la entrada del dojo.

Shun la mira extrañado, y luego se sienta a su lado, con una mirada de querer saber más.

-¿Me cuentas tu historia?- le pregunta Shun, las notar como la chica estaba mirando un brazalete que estaba en su muñeca.

-Veras, estaba comprometida con un chico que siempre fue mi amigo, con el tiempo nos convertimos en pareja, pero a los dos años me entere que él me engañaba, y este brazalete es lo único que me queda para recordar que un amor no se da con el tiempo, se da con el corazón- le comento Fabia, con nostalgia en su mirada.

-¿Cómo lo pudiste superar?- le pregunta Shun, al notar que la chica no se encontraba como se encontraba él.

-Entendí que si amas algo lo dejas libre, y si ese algo te ama volverá a ti, pero si no vuelve tienes que buscar un nuevo camino, un nuevo amor, y con el un nuevo destino- le explico Fabia, dejando a Shun impresionado, él jamás habría visto todo desde ese punto de vista.

-Ya entiendo- dijo Shun, mirándola con ternura y alegría, ya que la chica había logrado que el sintiera algo, que antes no sentía.

-Y quien sabe, tal vez el destino nos puso en el mismo camino por alguna razón- dijo Fabia, mientras se ponía de pie- me debo ir, nos vemos pronto Shun- se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue al dojo.

Algunos piensan que el verdadero amor llega en el momento que uno menos lo espera, pero lo que no piensan es el ¿Por qué llega en ese momento inesperado? No es fácil de explicar, pero hay momentos en los que algunas personas hacen mas bien que mal, o al revés, y en otro en los que llegan en el momento en que uno los necesita, puedes pasar del odio al llanto, y del llanto al amor, pero lo que no sabes es que ese es el paso oculto entre el odio y el amor, solo que la manera de verlo es distinta, puede ser con la misma persona, o puede ser con otra, pero dentro de uno mismo, ese será el paso oculto, el llanto, o la tristeza, pueden llevarte a encontrar el amor, donde uno menos lo espera…

_FIN_

**Yo: aceptare todo lo que me lancen los fans del ShunxAlice pero no me resistí a hacer esto TwT**

**Tsubasa: o-o Shun por poco y me mata**

**Reiji: no estaría mala la idea**

**Yo: bueno díganme ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Ryuga: si matabas a Tsubasa estaría mejor**

**Yo: ¬¬ saben que no lo puedo matar, bueno ya saben reviews sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^ y Rox morirá a merced de los fans del ShunxAlice**

**Kyoya: pero por desgracia los fans del ShunxFabia la salvan**

**Yo: ¬¬ *le golpea con una raqueta de tenis* bueno nos vemos en el próximo fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
